Chaos' Assassin
by Zoegurl49
Summary: Betrayal. Heartbreak. Anger. Percy Jackson is cheated on by the one he thought would never leave him. The one he had once trusted the most. How could so much change? Percy leaves Camp Half Blood and finds Chaos. Love is sweet, but so is revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Back

**Percy POV**

My life is over, and why? My father Poseidon claimed my half brother Tristan at Camp Half Blood. I remember Poseidon saying that he was going to claim more children, but I thought he was only joking! Obviously, he was telling the truth. Tristan is a good guy when he feels like it, which is absolutely never. And he stole everything from me. Percy Jackson no longer existed. And I want to know why Poseidon never brought him to Camp before. Why did he give me all the responsibility of the prophecy? Tristan is the same age as me and could have easily been the child of the prophecy. He put me through life threatening situations over and over again while he sat at home with his family and led a normal life. I just don't find it fair.

Anyways, my life is over.

_Flashback 2 hours ago_

_I've been on a quest for the last month away from Annabeth and I was more than ready to see her again. I was at the camp border along with Thalia and Grover and we were tired and battered. I wanted to skip the dramatics and the cheering by being successful and went to look for Annabeth._

_I began to run down the hill but Thalia stopped me. "Percy we have to go report to Chiron. He will want to know what happened on the quest," she said tiredly._

"_Please Thalia I really want to see Annabeth! I have to be with her or I might explode,"_

_Grover laughed at my exaggeration and said, "Oh let him go Thalia, we can tell Chiron ourselves. He deserves a little happiness since the chaos of the last month."_

"_Fine." She nodded curtly, "he can go, but I will tell my version of the quest, "she smirks._

"_You drive a hard bargain, Pinecone Face. But I'm going anyways."_

_I laugh as I hear her groan behind me. _

_I checked the Athena cabin and instead I found Malcolm who looked very distressed at my arrival._

_"Percy! You're back! So glad you didn't die," he laughed nervously._

_I was getting impatient and got to the point, "Yea me too. Where's Annabeth?"_

_"At the beach," he whispered, "and I have no part of what you might find there," now he looked terrified and really nervous. I really need to see what is at the beach._

_"Thanks Malcolm. I'll…see you later."_

_I ran at full speed towards the beach despite my exhaustion and stopped in shock at what I was seeing. There were two people already at the beach who were making out. But it was the people themselves that made me stop. I wanted to crawl in a hold and hide there forever because my heart was clenched in a fist. I couldn't breathe and on impulse I pulled out my sword. The ocean behind me was churning because of my emotions and I felt like I could cause another eruption. Mount St. Helens sized eruption again. And it was for nearly the same reasons. Back then I was fighting to get rid of the monsters. Now I have to defeat the monsters in front of me._

_"Annabeth Chase how dare you. How dare you cheat on me with my own scumbag brother!" She breaks apart from Tristan and stares at me in shock. Well now I understand what Malcolm was so nervous about. I don't blame him, I blame his sister. I can't believe that after all I've ever done for her, she decides to be with him. It took me years to gain her trust and kiss her. He's only been here weeks and this happens? Am I the only one who sees what is wrong with this picture?_

_She opens her mouth to respond and I can see her eyes well up with tears but I cut her short, "Never mind what ever you were going to say. I hope that you remember this moment forever and that you regret the day that you ever decided to date this piece of hellhound dung. You two deserve each other._**(Sorry I don't want to cuss. Just pretend you're thinking of the word of your choice.) **_Never forget this moment. Goodbye, see you in Hades." _

_And then I plunged the sword into my heart. The last thing I heard before I died was a long drawn out scream._


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends and New Friends

**Bleh. I went back to look at that chapter and realized all the errors in it. Note to self: Don't stay up late writing stories, it just makes them messier. So I apologize for any mistakes. Thank you to you-don't-know-me, Collum978, Umbra8191, lovetoread1998, vic, and everyone who reviewed but didn't give a name! Also, thanks for adding me to alert or favorites! Oh, and yes this story is Percianca. I just feel like that if Percy hadn't bee with Annabeth, Bianca hadn't joined the Hunters and died, her and Percy would've made a good couple. **

**I don't own PJO.**

**Annabeth POV**

_What have I done?_

**Percy POV**

I found myself on Charon's ferry the next time I woke up.

"You're back, eh? Do you still have dyslexia demigod?" he asks me.

I squinted at some of the signs from the lines to reach death and surprisingly I could read them clearly. They read EZ Death, Judgment, and Rebirth.

"I don't actually, thanks for asking," I replied cheekily.

I couldn't wait for when it was my time for judgment. Surely after all I've done I have reached Elysium, right? Wrong. Apparently even Uncle Hades has forgotten me, even though I helped earn him his respect back. Family is forever though, and mine is immortal. I sat in the Fields of Asphodel. At least Hades left me my memories. But it almost seems like a curse because I remember everything. I remember the betrayal, my suicide, and the scream I know will never leave me.

"Percy?" an incredulous voice asks behind me. I'm surprised that someone here knows me. They'd either have to be alive, a monster, or a child of Pluto or Hades. The voice sounds very familiar sending an unexpected spurt of melancholy through me.

"Bianca!" child of Hades, should've known. What is Bianca doing here? I thought she chose for rebirth! Nico said so himself. And she should be in Elysium. "_As should I," _I thought bitterly.

"Percy, why are you here? How did you die? Why did you die? You look so much more different than the last time we met," she tries to reach for me, but since we are only spirits her hand goes through me.

"You remember Annabeth?" she nods, "She cheated on me with my half brother and so I ran myself through with Riptide. Bianca I can't tell you how many times that I'm sorry that you were killed. But look where we ended up. We will never be rid of each other," I laugh without humor.

"You committed suicide over a girl who clearly wasn't worthy of your time. It looks like loyalty was the death of you, but it wasn't your fault."

"I loved her so much," I choke out, "It would've been so much more painful to keep living vs. death. I welcomed it. Death is better than hell. It's not like I would've lived much longer anyways, my luck was bound to run out eventually. I'm a demigod, I suspect the worse."

"Well I'm glad to have some company other than Nico now. I love my little brother, but I need to have more than him. It's lonely here and it isn't like Hades has many other children who can be here all the time since they too have died. So it's good to have you here."

I smiled at her and I'm not sure what I would've said next because, once again, I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"Perseus Jackson and Bianca di Angelo, how would you like to live again? My name is Chaos, Creator of the Universe. I'm about to make sure you receive what you deserve. Surely you want to know that the people who made you suffer are suffering themselves? Percy, don't you want to see how your little daughter of Athena is reacting to your death?" he knows how to tempt me, "And Bianca, wouldn't you like to see the other Hunters? But I can make you two stronger and more powerful than you ever were before. I would love to see the looks on your 'friends' faces when they see you together. I can teach you things that even the Olympians don't know." The temptation is very, very strong and I'm about to give in. The man in front of me is tall. As in he is over 6'4 and probably wears a size 20 shoe. He wears only fatigues, but he is so confident and intimidating that he makes it look like an expensive Italian suit. His skin tone is the color of copper and he has a military haircut. This man was built to fight and be powerful.

"Are you evil? Are you in any way trying to destroy the gods or take down Western Civilization?" I ask him because I'm suspicious.

He laughs loudly and smiles widely back at me, "No child, I just don't want to waste your potential. I see that you are destined for greatness that doesn't even compare to what you have done in your previous life. I can make you and Bianca here immortal and you shall train with me. Little do you know, but at this moment the gods are making the people who fought in the Titan War and the Prophecy of Seven immortal because they don't want to lose anymore of their heroes. They can train all of their immortal lives on Earth, but they won't even come close to what I can make you in just 20 years. There are more warriors like you two back in the Void. I cannot force you to come, but I want you to consider what I can make you into. Percy, I could make you into one of my commanders easily. And Bianca, I could make you commander of the girl army.

I do not wish to create war between the other galaxies or the beings on this planet, I create my warriors to help those in need when they are about to be destroyed. You see, in approximately 100 years, Gaea and Kronos are going to try to rise again. Together, they can destroy the Olympians once and for all. But with you two as my commanders, and possibly one of my personal assassins," he winks at me when he says personal assassins, "we can once and for all destroy these bothersome titans and rebelling ancient goddesses. But I can't do this without you two. Will you join me?" I look at Bianca for the first time since Chaos arrived and she has a dreamy expression on her face. I guess that I look about the same way. She glances at me and we make a unanimous decision.

"We'll join you in the Void."

**I love listening to music while writing. It seems that music keeps me focused while doing anything. Cleaning my room, writing, doing homework, it blocks out everything. **

**So, what'd you guys think of this chapter? Read and review please! It always makes me smile when someone sends me a review, even if they're criticizing me. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Past and Future

**I should be working on homework, but screw it I'm going to update!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Why would I be on fanfiction if I could write real stories about PJO?**

**Nico POV**

_Percy is dead? What happened while I was at Camp Jupiter with Hazel?_

**Bianca POV**

I look at Percy and notice that he is watching me. He blushes and looks away. He looks so much older than he used to. How long have I been in the Underworld? It doesn't seem like it has been 4 years since my death. It feels more like 4 days. Either way, I'm glad to have Percy with me. To be honest, I really missed him and he was fun to be around. Annabeth doesn't deserve him. Is it morbid that I'm glad that he died?

Chaos grins, "I'm glad that you two decided to come with me. I promise that you won't regret your decision. Now if you'll follow me through the portal, I can take you to the Void." After he finishes talking, a black shaped door appears in front of me. The only thing I can see through it is a billion stars. It's like being in the wilderness during a new moon, but a million times better.

I go through first and am well aware of Percy trailing behind me. I'm surprised to find that there is solid ground beneath me and we are no longer ghosts. I touch my face just to make sure though. Sure enough, I'm real!

"By stepping into the Void, you immediately become immortal. Very anti climatic don't you think? But it's true. Since, technically, the Void is in space regular humans cannot live upon entering. I will have one of my warriors show you around the camp. He clicked a button on a wristwatch that I hadn't noticed until then, and said, "Magnolia, I need you to show Percy Jackson and Bianca di Angelo around. They are new here. Please make them feel welcome," he turns back to us, "I forgot to ask you, would you like to keep your identities a secret? Change your name to forget your past life?" Did I want to forget who I once was? No, but Percy might.

"I'm fine sir."

"Percy?" Percy had an agonized look on his face.

"I would like to change my name please. What should I change it to?"

Chaos brightens, "If you don't mind, would you change it to Omega? Because you will be the last thing your targets will see before they die," I thought it was very fitting.

Percy shrugs, "Sounds good to me!"

"Hello! I'm Magnolia! Welcome to the Forces of Chaos," a pretty brunette walks up to us and holds out her hand. She would be beautiful but she is covered in scars. I'm not sure why though, was she abused, got into too many fights, very klutzy? I don't know and I'm not brave enough to ask. She has pale blue eyes that remind me of ice and fair skin.

I'm the first to speak since Percy, I mean Omega, is practically drooling, "Hi I'm Bianca and this is Omega."

She looks confused, "Omega? I was supposed to be meeting a Percy and Bianca, not Bianca and Omega."

"I changed my name at the last minute. Literally, it was a minute ago."

"Oh I see, didn't want to be reminded of your past? That's cool. A lot of us have done the same thing. In fact, creating a new identity is part of the purpose of being here. I used to be a daughter of Khione, but Khione isn't exactly motherly and my father had died when a dracaena had attacked our house. My step mother and my step sister blamed me for my father's death and banished me from their house. Chaos found me and brought me into his family with open arms. That was nearly 1,000 years ago. None of us here have had an easy life and part of the healing process is to tell others what happened to you. So, what happened?" she asks curiously.

Percy tenses and there is a fire in his eyes that I've never seen before, "I was betrayed by the one I loved and abandoned by others. I committed suicide to escape the pain. You would think that after saving all of their butts time and time again they would actually care to see how I was doing. Wrong. I used to be a son of Poseidon."

"I was a daughter of Hades. I joined the Hunters and went on a quest with some of the campers to rescue Lady Artemis. I died when I entered a robot and maneuvered it into some telephone wires. I died from electric shock. Before I died, I was in the Lotus Hotel and Casino with my younger brother Nico. We escaped after 70 years had gone by when one of the Furies sent by my father came to get us out," Percy doesn't look at me as I tell Magnolia my past.

Her eyes widened when we are done, "Are you _The_ Percy Jackson? The one who killed Kronos, Gaea, and all the other Titans and giants? Man! What I wouldn't give to have had an opportunity like yours. I'm sorry that since you were mortal the tasks were much more difficult. But after a couple hundred or dozen years here, it depends on how good you are, you could do all of that no sweat!"

"Ugh!" he throws his hands in the air, "If only I'd met Chaos sooner."

"Well anyways, let me show you to where you will train, bunks, cafeteria, and weaponry to get our minds off of the subject."

Percy seems relieved at that idea, "Cool, and remember, I'm Omega not Percy. Percy Jackson only exists on Earth."

**104 years later**

**Omega POV**

Chaos' voice booms in my head, "Omega, I'd like to see you and Bianca in my office. I have an assignment for the two of you. But you might not like it. Oh and no matter what, you must go. Those are direct orders. See you in a few minutes."

Gods, what does he have planned for me now? I've been his assassin for the past 86 years now and my powers are almost equal to Chaos' himself. I turned down the offer of being commander and let Magnolia lead the armies, but they all still respond to my orders. In a way, I'm above Magnolia which she doesn't seem to mind. She knows of my position and how dangerous I am and she's smart enough to know that she shouldn't piss me off. Bianca became leader of the girl army 50 years ago when the last one died in battle during the Velurion Revolution. And we started dating 31 years ago.

Bianca di Angelo is my girlfriend. We could be so much more, but sometimes I don't let it. Even after all this time, my heart is torn because of that wretched daughter of Athena. But one day I promise that I will be over her. Bianca, sadly, was my second choice and I am grateful and ungrateful that she was taken from the world so quickly. She was still a Hunter though and so we could've never been together anyways. So it's a good/bad thing that she died.

"Omega, Percy, I have an important mission for the two of you. When I first met you two 104 years ago, I told you that one day Gaea and Kronos would rise again. Remember?" we nod at him, "Well that day has come. I need the two of you and the rest of the army to go to Camp Half-Blood and fight with the campers to defeat them again. Without us, the Greeks will surely die," my face is red with anger.

"What! There is no way I'm returning to the people that left me for my whiny, butt of a brother who did nothing to deserve their respect! I refuse to go. Let the Greeks die," I finish coldly.

"Ah yes, I was afraid you'd say that. Too bad though you have to go," on the last word he fashioned a portal and pushed us in.

**Now that I've finished this chapter, I siriusly need to work on my homework. Stupid teachers! It's called a week-END for a reason! T_T But if I don't do it now, I have to do it later and that means no new chapters for a while. Kay, love you guys! Read and review please! Oh and thank you all so much for your enthusiastic reactions!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reveals and Regrets

**Thank the gods that I didn't have as much hw tonight as I usually do.**

**Thank you so much **_Umbra8191,vic, Anonymous, Collum978, you-don't-know-me, XxIntheShadowsAssassinxX, Goddess of thr Forest, Experimental Agent1123, Thephantomprince, demi-man, gerson, acquiringwriter, silvertrident,lightningkid333, MuffinSeeker, tristanas1, SilverNight ShadowLight, and luis1113_

**I don't own PJO.**

**Omega POV**

When Bianca and I landed at the top of Half Blood Hill I exploded with anger.

"I will not stand for this! I'm mist traveling back to the Void!" but when I tried to teleport, nothing happened. Oh. Hades. NO.

"Dang it Chaos, can I mist travel anywhere anymore!" I shouted at the sky. He responded in my head. _You can mist travel anywhere on Earth, but nowhere outside of the planet._

"Omega, I know you're upset but we have to help the Olympians. We were given orders and you are one of the most powerful beings in the universe. If you can't help them, no one can," Bianca always knows what to say to make me calm down.

"Do we have to help them?" I pouted.

"Unfortunately, yes." 

"Who the heck are you two?" an armored demigod comes running up the hill to interrogate us. My defenses are back up again.

"We need to speak to Chiron and the Olympians, now. I'm Omega and this is Bianca. Bring the immortal campers too."

"Why should I listen to you? This is my camp and you're intruders," he spoke bravely. I admired him for that, but it would all be futile. He would never stand a chance against me, let alone me and Bianca at the same time.

"We are no intruders. We have been here before. It has been a while, but we won't hurt you. Unless of course you piss us, meaning me, off. I could snap all of you and your gods like twigs," I give him my semi scary glare to show that I meant what I said.

Gulping he replied, "Ok, follow me."

As we walked through the camp, I noticed how it hadn't changed at all. There were more campers and dining tables, but other than that it hadn't changed in the last 100 years.

"It hasn't changed," I mutter under my breath. My leaving did not make any impact.

All of sudden Annabeth walks up to us and I can't help but spit, "What do you want daughter of Athena?" she seems taken aback that I know who she is.

"Who are you and how did you get into camp?" she takes her knife and holds it in front of her.

I chuckle darkly, "To many I am known as Omega. Very few people know of my true identity. Your friend here let us into the camp. You're coming with me," grabbing her by the elbow I drag her to the Big House onto the front steps.

"Let me go you jerk! I am the camp leader and you can't treat me like this!" that only makes me tighten my grip harder.

"I have a question for you. What were you thinking when you cheated on Percy Jackson? How did you feel when you saw him die in front of you?"

"Omega…" Bianca warns but I shush her.

"Well?" I prompt.

Her face turns into a deer in the headlights look. "At first, I was worried because I knew that he could kill me. But then I shrugged that aside since I knew that Tristan could protect me, "she gets a glassy look in her eye, "Seeing him die in front of me was… unpleasant. But nothing I couldn't handle. I've seen death before so another one didn't cost me much. But this death was different though since he committed suicide. Usually I see demigods die in combat, suicide is different. They chose to leave this world, they didn't die in honor," I released her and walked into the Big House with a stony expression.

"Chiron! Come out! We need to have a war meeting," I yelled out.

My old teacher came out of a backroom with his wheelchair and frayed tweed jacket. He looked exactly the same, but with more sadness.

"Excuse me, who are you? What authority do you have here?" he asks cautiously.

"Ugh why does everyone want to know who we are? Call the Olympians here and the immortal campers, then we will tell you who we are."

"You sound familiar, have me met before?"

I try to act usual, "Not that I know of," I murmur under my breath, "in this lifetime."

"Oh," he actually sounded disappointed, "Why do you need to see the Olympians? They do not take kindly to us interrupting their duties."

I sigh, "Because we are here to help win the war for you, and I could destroy the Olympians if I wanted. The Titans would win by default. My troops will be here in several hours. You do not need to create anything or set anything up for us. We will just manifest everything. Now, do what I say and bring everyone here immediately."

14 flashes filled the room and the gods stood before us. Zeus was the first to speak, "What do you want?" he said venomously.

"My leader Chaos sent me and my partner Bianca here to help you in battle. I am Omega. I am Chaos' personal and best assassin. I know how to control all of your domains and the Titan and Primordial domains. I am the second most powerful being person in the universe. Bianca is the commander of the girl army and I rule over everyone except for Chaos himself. No one is to remove our hoods. Those who do will be punished in the most severe of ways. And trust me, I know many cruel tortures," I grinned evilly for good measure.

Tristan, Katie Gardner, Connor and Travis, Piper, Jason, Leo, Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse walked in as I finished talking. I brightened when I saw Thalia and Nico and then scowled when I saw everyone else. Clarisse was sort of neutral, I think she would be a good edition to Chaos' army. I'll have to ask her later.

"Daughter of Zeus, son of Hades, I'd like to speak with you two along with my partner," I tried to act serious but couldn't help but laugh when I saw them look at me suspiciously.

Bianca and I walked out of the Big House with Thalia and Nico walking towards the woods. I could feel the stares of everyone as we left.

When we I thought we were in a secure enough place, I stopped in my tracks.

"Percy Jackson is alive," I began, "and he wants you two to know how much he appreciates that you never gave up on him when everyone else is dead. And Bianca di Angelo was never reborn into a different lifetime. She joined with Percy to fight with Chaos."

"How do you know so much about Percy?" Thalia asks.

"I know him better than you think I do," I smirked.

Nodding at Bianca, we both remove our hoods.

"Percy! Bianca! What the heck! Why did you go missing for 104 years and end up with Chaos? We missed you two so much! Things have been so different since you two left," she rushes.

"While in the Underworld, Chaos found us and brought us to the Void to train me. He made me his personal assassin and Bianca is the head of the girl army. And what do you mean changed? It looks the same to me," I notice how Nico is silent throughout everything.

"The immortal campers all felt guilty when you died. Annabeth felt the worst when Tristan cheated on her 3 weeks later. But I say that she deserves it, piece of her own medicine. I am so sorry that we abandoned you," she sounds very apologetic.

"How could you have betrayed me? You were on a quest with me the entire time. You don't have to-,"

"Why did you leave Bianca?" Nico cuts off, "Do you know how long I searched for you in the Underworld? And how were you not reborn? You told me that that is what you were choosing! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH HADES! After Percy left, none of the gods kept their oath and I was alone in the Underworld. Eventually I left to come to Camp Half Blood so I could hang out with Percy and what did I find? Percy was dead, Thalia was with the Hunters, you were trying for rebirth, Hades was ignoring me, and all of the campers were fawning of Tristan, no one had time for a lowly son of Hades. When I needed all of you the most, you were gone," he stops his rant and I see tears in his eyes.

Bianca looks pained, "Nico, I am so so sorry. I only said I was trying for rebirth so that you would leave me to find living friends. I love you so much and I only wanted for you to move on. I was but a ghost, and you were a growing teenager. Forgive me. Please I'm begging you, forgive me. It was hard for me too," her voice chokes. Normally Bianca is strong. The only other time I've seen her cry is when one of her best friends, one of her soldiers, died in battle.

He sighs, "I can't stay mad at you. Especially since you've been taking care of this lug nut for the past century," he says pointing at me.

"Hey! I resent that. I could blast you to pieces," I tease.

His eyes widen, "I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

"You seriously think I'm going to kill you?" I scoff, "Who do you think I am, Zeus?"

We all laugh at that, even Thalia which is surprising since we are insulting her dad. It feels like nothing has happened since the war.

"So, I can trust that you two will keep our secret until we reveal our identities?"

"Of course you can! You can trust us. We promise. By the way, can we still act like friends? It'll be hilarious to watch the campers try to figure out why we know each other so well," Nico smiles widely.

I burst out in a fit of laughter, "That'd be awesome! Definitely! But you still have to call me Omega. Got it?"

"Got it, now let's go back to camp and confuse some demigods! Whoo!"

WHOO!

**Bianca POV**

"Hey Bianca," it's Thalia, "I can't wait to get to know you again," she whispers.

"Same here, by the way I quit the Hunt."

"Ha ha, no duh!"

"Yea, especially since I'm dating Percy."

"Yea. Wait. WHAT!"

**Yes, I have officially made them boyfriend and girlfriend. I won't be able to update until like after Thanksgiving break since I'm going to have a lot of family over and I seriously need to clean my room. Curse my procrastinating. Thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited, or reviewed! And just for a little incentive, I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. Mwahahahahahahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5: Soldiers and Stalkers

**Oh. My. Gods. 19 reviews in 2 days! *faints* ! Needless to say, I nearly had a heart attack. **

**So, here is the chapter I promised you!**

_**THANKS TO FaTaLClanWii CHECK OUT HIS STORY**_

**Bianca POV**

We took our time to walk back to the Big House so that we could talk and catch up on the past. Apparently, Thalia was kicked out of the Hunters, I didn't even know she was in the Hunters, for just thinking about having a relationship with a guy. She won't tell me who it is. She really misses being with the Hunters, but she also said that if she can get this guy to notice her, it'll all be worth it. I hope she finds someone, she deserves it. Thalia may look tough, but she is actually very sensitive.

Nico is still pretty quiet. I worry about him. He is my little brother though, I'm forced to worry. I start to ask him questions about how his life now and he doesn't answer with more than 2 or 3 words. Child of Hades, grudges, I'm never going to be able to live this down. He might never forgive me.

We step back into the Big House and we all laugh at a joke that Omega had just told. Even Nico laughs, looks like he enjoys Omega's company more than his own sister. I'm just going to have to change that. And soon, I do not want my little brother to become an assassin.

Everyone turns to stare at us, again.

"What are you laughing at? War is not to be joked about," Tristan sneers.

Omega stares at him coldly, "Oh I know, I've been in many. I even fought in the Second Titan War. Believe me when I say that I know what war is like."

Annabeth gazes at Omega suspiciously, "What do you mean you fought in the Second Titan War? If you were on our side, or the opposite side, I'm sure we would have remembered you."

Omega bursts out laughing, "That's exactly what happened! You didn't remember me! I'm sure you of all people Annabeth would know how you forgot about me."

"I-I don't know you. Who are you really," she demands, "Why can't you tell us who you actually are? What is so important about your identity that you can't tell us your name other than 'Omega'. And the only person who left after the war was Percy Jackson, and that was because he killed himself," Annabeth Chase actually looks scared.

Omega looks at me, "What do you think? Should we tell them who we are or let them figure it out for themselves?"

I take a moment to think, "I have an idea! They have to figure it out for themselves. If they can't discover who we are within one week, we leave to go back to the Void. But not before recruiting some new soldiers for Chaos of course," I say back.

"That sounds good to me! So here are the conditions. You must figure out our identities by next Friday. We might drop tiny hints here and there, but ultimately, you must figure it out on your own. Each night we will give you one clue about each of ourselves to help you find out who we are. Here is your first clue. We died. Goodnight!"

"Excuse me, what!" Annabeth screeches, "You can't just leave after telling us you died! How did you come back, who brought you back, why did you come back?"

We ignore her and keep walking. Once again, eyes follow us as we leave.

**Omega POV**

The look on their faces, priceless! That was a Kodak moment for sure. As soon as we walk outside, we start laughing again.

"Did you-"I say between breaths, "see all of their faces! Oh my gods that was hilarious! I'd do anything to get a picture of that," I say. I take a moment to calm down before becoming serious again, "By the way, would you two like to be soldiers of Chaos? That way you don't have to live at camp, still be immortal, and have a fresh start. Not to mention you get some wicked cool powers."

Nico and Thalia's expressions brighten. "Of course we would Seaweed Brain! I'd do anything to get out of this camp. The only people who don't make us sick are the new campers, Grover, and possibly Chiron. Besides, camp is boring. We always do the same thing and it's no longer a challenge for us. I'd like to see how hard you two have to work with Chaos as your trainer."

"Camp Half Blood doesn't even compare to our training. The first few years were the hardest, but then you get used to it. Well this is great! You can move into our cabin now if you'd like," I can't wait to bring them back to train with us. Chaos will approve of them for sure. He'd be delighted to have all of the Big Three, who actually count, in his army.

"Sure. We don't have much with us anyways since I'm used to traveling and Nico has his room in the Underworld," Thalia replies.

"Yes! No more sleeping alone at night! And warmth! For the goddess of springtime, Persephone sure does like to keep it cold in my father's palace," Nico muses. I find it hilarious that he still acts like a kid even though he is over 115 years old.

"You're so weird Corpse Breath," I tease.

"At least my weirdness is natural. You chose to be weird," he shoots back.

We all start laughing again and don't see the rustle in the bushes as we head back to the Chaos cabin to move in Thalia and Nico. Things are about to hit the ceiling. But I don't know that yet.

**Annabeth POV**

_Did Thalia call Omega _Seaweed Brain? _No, this isn't possible there is no way that Omega is Percy. Percy Jackson is dead. I saw his eyes close and feel his heart stop. But wasn't the clue for this day that they were both dead?_


	6. Chapter 6: Guess Who?

**I'm procrastinating cleaning my room, so I'm updating! Yay! I can be committed to something, when I want to be. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, or read my story! I wouldn't be doing this is if it weren't for you guys! I just realized that I have really neglected my other stories for this one. So should I continue them or delete them and just focus on this one? You tell me. I don't really want to quit, but I don't have much interest in them anymore. **

**I just noticed something, if I'm going by book timeline, Percy is like 17 and Bianca is like 12. Ew. So, for this story Percy is still 17, but Bianca was slowly aging while in the Underworld and is now like 15. Oh, Percy and Bianca can manipulate their looks so Bianca made herself look older so that she looks Percy's age and Nico doesn't look older than her. **

**Annabeth POV**

I'm in full panic mode. I cheated on Percy, he died, and now he might be the second most powerful person in the world. I'm in trouble. Then I realized, _If Percy came back from the Underworld, who else has? _I start to hyperventilate and the world is spinning.

Should I tell someone about my suspicions so that the soldiers will stay here? No, they'd all think that I'm crazy. They would never suspect of Percy to become an assassin of all things and become so, cold.

All of a sudden, there is a _whoosh_ overhead and I see a quick blur of black race across the sky and lower itself into the middle of Camp Half Blood. I clamber off of Zeus' fist where I was hiding and race into camp. A crowd of half bloods and gods have gathered around Omega. I barely make it to the clump to hear him yell, "Stella!**(virtual cookies to anyone who can guess who these characters are!) **It's good to see you again! Welcome back to Camp Half Blood."

A girl in dull silver armor comes out of the jet that I assume is the black blur I saw a while ago. She looks strong and she wears a silver parka underneath her armor even though it is 80 degrees outside. I can only see her mouth and the tips of her hair, which is midnight black.

"Omega, thou and thy girlfriend are looking dashing as usual. But this place does not bring pleasant memories. I cannot even stand to be here, how can you?"

"Believe me when I say that I do not want to be here. We were pushed into it. Literally, Chaos pushed us into a portal that stopped here. So are you going to introduce you and your warriors so we can introduce ours?" he asks.

"Fine, I am Stella and I am second in command of Omega and-,"Omega shakes his head, "-and Angel. In order of command, I am 4th. I lead the army of soldiers and have brought a few of them. I introduce thou to Anelis and Shaler," Anelis is small, petite, and deadly. She wears a pink Juicy Couture tracksuit underneath her black armor. Her hood is also up and she wears lip gloss, but that's all that you can see other than her black hair.

Anelis smiles, "I'd like to say it's good to be here again, but if our Commander is not happy then neither are we. Right Shaler?" she looks up at him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hmm," is his only response. Shaler is burly. He wears a simple black hoodie and jeans underneath his black armor. _Seriously, what is up with these people and jackets?_

"Thank you Anelis, I appreciate that. Anelis is trained by Angel and Shaler is trained by either me or Stella. More often than not it is Stella since I am usually on assignment for Chaos," Omega replies.

"Our warriors are the best in the galaxy. Stella has more than 3,000 years of experience and I was taught by Chaos himself. We are very qualified to fight against any Titans, giants, or _gods,_ who anger us, which many of you have. To be more specific, you angered me. If you mess up again, I officially will stay out of this war, Chaos' orders or not," he says coldly.,

"Why can't you just tell us what we have done, so we don't do it again?" shouts Poseidon.

Omega is shaking with anger, "You of all people should know. I SHOULD JUST LEAVE-," he stiffens at Angel's touch. She whispers something softly in his ear and then he visibly softens. He whispers back to her and they walk off hand in hand. _If that is really Percy, who is this new girl Angel?_

I watched them leave and tear my gaze away when Stella announces, "There will be more of us coming in…. 1 minute and 42 seconds. In the meantime I introduce you to Landuras."

Landuras steps out of the space ship and says one word that knocks me off of my feet, because I know that voice. That voice has been haunting me for years, "Hello."

I run forward and wrap my around Landuras and he doesn't respond which really irks me since the last time I saw him was at his funeral, "Luke. You're back."

**I decided that I'd make Luke change his ways and become a good guy. So, try to guess who the other characters are! I think I made it pretty obvious, but I don't know. Can we try to get 7 reviews by tomorrow? Read and review please! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Fates

** I love you guys so much! Best reviewers ever! COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY! I baked them myself. So, here are the characters.**

**Stella-Zoe Nightshade. Stella sounds like Stellar which has to do with space and she was obsessed with stars.**

**Anelis-Silena. Anelis is Silena backwards.**

**Shaler- Beckendorf. Shale is a type of rock and he just seems like one. Quiet and hard to move.**

**Angel- Bianca. Di Angelo means like of the angel or the angel. Something with angel at the end! Ok, I wanted to thank one reviewer for letting me know that I had already revealed Bianca's identity to the gods and everyone. For the rest of the story until I reveal their identities, let's pretend that I didn't do that and the only people who know are Thalia, Nico, and the rest of Chaos' army.**

**I just looked back on my last chapter and noticed how short it was. Bleh. I'll make this one a lot longer. And I've made Percy/Omega kind of nice so far to everyone, but he will get angrier and more…emotionless and physical with others. Meaning he wants to beat everyone up who thinks that they are so awesome. *cough cough* Tristan *cough cough* I'm still not sure if I should continue my other stories. Ok, really long AN. On with the story!**

**Omega POV**

"Calm down, why don't you go for a walk in the woods or kill some monsters?" Bianca whispered in my ear after my outburst.

"Only if you come with me," I say back. She takes my hand and we head for the direction of the forest again.

It's quiet for a while. It isn't an awkward silence though, we just need time to gather our thoughts. "I'm sorry for the way I acted back there. It just makes me so mad that they act like I didn't exist. Even after I had saved all of their butts over and over, time and time again, they still had the arrogance to ignore me. Annabeth is the one I hate the most though. I held her every time she cried, I held the freaking sky for her, and I helped her reunite with her family, and then she decides to cheat on me. I just don't get it! But the Fates are cruel like that. But I guess it was all meant to happen so that I could be with you again."

Bianca is quiet for a minute, "Who do you love more Percy, me or Annabeth? If she had never cheated on you, would you still have gone to find me? Would you still love me? I will always be your second choice and nothing more. I stayed with you while you were getting over your heartbreak and I never left you. I waited over 70 years for you to realize that you could have everything with me! Everyday I comforted you while you wallowed about Annabeth and what she had done. You said you didn't care about her, but you still talk about her even though it has been 104 years. You're right, the Fates are cruel. They made me fall in love with a man who will never love me back!" with the last word she ran off into the forest, leaving me stunned.

Rage boiled inside me. I wanted to punch, hit, or kill something. Yet I just stood there, waiting for her to come back. After fifteen minutes I yelled out a centuries worth of anger, frustration, and betrayal. "AAAAAAAH!" As I yelled, I let a burst of pure energy blast out of my hands, destroying everything within 100 feet around me. I didn't worry that I might've hit Bianca because she knows that I tend to destroy things while I'm angry and so she runs away.

_ And so she runs away. _Am I really that predictable? Am I really that destructive? Am I really in love with Bianca, or compensating for what I couldn't have? Maybe I am, but I'm not going to let her get away. I can't deal with another heartbreak. Yes, the tin man does have a heart.

"Bianca! Wait! Come back!" I yell as I run. "You're the only one that I want! I promise I'll never look or talk about her as long as I live and love you!"

She comes out of nowhere, "Oh really? Prove it. I dare you Jackson," I'm about to yell at her for saying my name, but I don't think that will help my case.

Instead, I got down on one knee, "Will you marry me, my angel?" I pulled out a black velvet box that held a silver ring with a black onyx jewel shaped like a heart in the middle. It had small white diamonds outlining the heart.

She stares at me wide eyed, "I-I don't know. I love you, I do, but we just had a very big fight. You can't just spring this on me like that."

"Ok, so we are engaged, but not engaged to be married. Does that make sense? So people know that I am yours and you are mine, and they can't tear us apart. We may still fight, but we can't leave each other," I said all of this while slowly inching closer to her until I was an inch from her face.

"Okay," she breathes. I put the ring onto her finger, pull her to me and kiss her deeply. For the first time in a while, I feel a spark between us. It is 100 times better than that Underwater Kiss. It's electrifying and I feel like someone has doused me in water, meanwhile shutting my brain off. My hand trails along her waist and across her stomach while her hand wraps itself into my hair inside my hood.

Then her hand starts to travel down my back and lightly brushes my ex Achilles heel which makes me shudder. Even though it's gone, it's still a sensitive spot for me.

She breaks apart and looks at me while raising one eyebrow. I blush, "You touched the spot where my Achilles heel used to be. It's a weird feeling. It's like electricity going through your entire body, but a lot less pain."

"Really? How come you never told me that?" she asks.

"I had my reasons. Now come on, let's go back to camp. I'm sure people are wondering why there was a random burst of black light and a section of their forest missing." I turn away and start heading in the direction of the camp.

"Fine," she said walking up to me and lightly brushing the small of my back again.

"Ya, that was my main reason. You would use it against me and start to do it all the time," I told her, "Why do we keep walking everywhere? We can just shadow and mist travel everywhere!"

She shrugs, "I thought you wanted to."

**Annabeth POV**

"Luke, I thought you were going to try for rebirth? We missed you so much!"

"Don't talk to me, don't hug me, and don't even try to pretend that you care about me. How could you cheat on Percy after all he had done for you? You disgust me, Annabeth," he said with hostility in his voice.

All I can do is stare at the boy who I thought would surely be on my side, "Why should you even care? He killed you!"

"No, I killed myself. Percy just gave me the knife. But seriously, why'd you do it? How could you honestly think that that idiot Tristan was better than him? For a daughter of Athena, you're dumb." That last comment really hurt.

"I was lonely! He was gone for a month and I had no on e. You were dead, Thalia was with the Hunters and on a quest with Percy and Grover. How do you even know what happened to him? If you were with Chaos, you wouldn't have known what was happening on Earth."

He seems flustered for a moment but quickly recovers, "We do have informants that keep track of what is happening. And we do have other demigods in our army who have given us information about what happened while we weren't there. And don't try to change the subject! You were lonely? That is the lamest excuse ever."

All of a sudden, Omega and Angel are standing next to Luke.

"Landuras," Omega says, "Is she bothering you?"

"Very much so Commander," he frowns while still looking at me.

"Luke, I'm sorry for what I did to Percy. If I would've known that Tristan was going to cheat on me, I never would've done that to him," I told him honestly.

Omega laughs then turns deadly serious, "Of course not. Because you loved him, right? I'd like you to say that to his face."

"I can't, he's dead," _right?_

He grins slyly, "Sure he is. Is Percy Jackson dead Angel?"

She cocks her head, "No. Why would you ask that?"

"How do you know him? Can you bring him here? Why hasn't he come back to Camp Half Blood?" I ask, bombarding them with my questions.

"Gods! Can't you shut up for two minutes? Why did I ever date you?" Omega shouts.

Wait, did he just say why did _I_ ever date you?

"Ah, crap," he mutters. Then before I could stop myself, I walk up to Omega and pull down his hood.

**It's fun to make cliffhangers, but they're frustrating to read. Ok, so I'm updating a lot more often than I thought I was going to be. Hooray for pleasant but unexpected surprises! Thank you for all the reviews! I do this for you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: 1 Titan Dead, Alot More to go

** One hundredth reviewer get s a free taco and all access to a virtual sweets buffet. I'm just saying. Whoohoo! 17 reviews! *happy dance* I just realized that I forgot to bring the rest of the soldiers.**

**I don't and I never will own PJO. *Goes and cries in a corner***

**Bianca POV**

Everything seemed to stop when Percy admitted that he used to date Annabeth. I was shocked. He is going to give everything away.

"Ah, crap," I heard him say. Annabeth walked up to him quickly and pulled down his hood. Before anyone could see his face though, we were interrupted by the enemy army marching over the hill. Everyone's attention was diverted and Omega hurriedly put his hood back on. But I knew that one person had seen his face, Annabeth. Curse her to Hades! Hasn't she done enough already? But I didn't worry too much since I knew that Percy would get his revenge on her later.

"Percy!" I heard her yell, "Look at me! Why haven't you come back here in the past century? Why did you leave? I missed you so much." Once again all attention was brought back to Omega.

Then he shocked me again by actually revealing who he was, "Shut up and fight already. Fine, I'm Percy Jackson but right now there is an army approaching. I don't know about you, but I'd rather have the gods ruling versus the Titans." I don't know why he was making everyone fight, he could do it all himself. But I guess he doesn't want to seem too egotistical.

Annabeth then threw her arms around Percy and started kissing him. I ran to her and pushed her out of the way with all of my might, which is a lot since I'm the third most powerful person in the universe. I was in a fit of rage. She flew twenty feet across the ground and crumpled. **(Haha ALL CAPS RAGE!)**

Percy spat, "You idiot! Bianca and I are engaged! Don't you dare even think about doing that again because I will not hesitate to kill you and Bianca will not hesitate to kill you either. Don't think that just because I'm here fighting for you and the gods, that it means that I've forgiven you. No, you're a long way from forgiveness."

"Percy? What happened to you? You used to be so kind and caring. You were loyal to everyone and would help anyone who needed it. Now you're just a cold, heartless, jerk," she glared at him. That was a mistake.

"What happened to me? You happened. If you had never cheated on me, I wouldn't have found Chaos or met Bianca again. So I guess I have you to thank for simultaneously ruining and improving my life," he replied venomously.

Then one of the campers spoke up, "Wait, I thought that you were the one who cheated on Annabeth. That's what she told us. And when she found out that you cheated, you killed yourself so you wouldn't have to face her wrath or something like that."

I can see the murder in Percy's eyes, "You. Did. What?" I can tell that he is about to blow up. But luckily for everyone else, he takes out his anger on the approaching army. And even better, when the army finally arrives at where we area at, so does the rest of the fleet that Chaos sent. Two hundred more soldiers, including Magnolia, pile out of the space ship and immediately start to attack.

Prometheus was leading the attack and Percy just ran up to him and stabbed him without any kind of warning. He never saw what was coming. Percy was a madman. He hacked and slashed at everything that was within striking distance. He was glowing with power and I realized what was about to happen.

"EVERYBODY RUN AWAY!" I said while pointing at Percy. The monsters were dumb enough to think that I meant that we had to run from them and kept charging at us. But pretty much everyone else knew what I meant and started to retreat.

All of a sudden there was a large boom and a streak of black light. All of the monsters that were around Percy were obliterated and nothing was left of them. A ring one hundred feet around him was completely empty and the monsters backed up fearfully. I don't blame them, the first time I saw him do that, I was terrified and nearly wet my pants.

The enemy army started to retreat, despite the fact that their commanders were telling them not to. A few of them stayed and fought, but were quickly defeated. It was hardly any challenge since Percy took out most of them. Finally one of the commanders stepped up to the plate and Percy challenged him. It turned out that Percy had just challenged Kronos himself.

"Haha you worthless demigod, there is no way that you can beat me!"

"Oh, really? I've done it before and I will do it again. And you don't have to worry, I'll try to make it quick and painless for you if I'm feeling merciful. Unfortunately for you, I'm not," he shot back.

Since all of the monsters were gone, the rest of us gathered in a circle around Kronos and Percy. Kronos made the first move by slowing down time and striking at Percy. But he is so powerful that he was able to overcome the magic and sidestep his attack. You could tell that Kronos was disturbed by this and tried to slice at Percy's sword arm.

But he caught the scythe with the edge of his blade and stabbed at Kronos. Kronos kept on trying to at least touch Percy, but he was moving so fast that he was a blur. You could tell that Kronos was not willing to give up, but he was very tired, whereas Percy was not even breaking a sweat.

"Who are you?" Kronos asked, trying to distract Percy.

He laughed without humor, "You mean you don't remember? Does Percy Jackson ring a bell?

"Sea spawn, I will destroy you!" he yelled. He stabbed and kicked with renewed vigor. But I knew that Percy was just toying with him.

"I dare you. I fought you and won when I was weak and mortal. I'm now Chaos' assassin and immortal. You would be the first person in a century to actually beat me. The only person who could spar against me and live is Chaos."

"Omega!" I called out, "Just kill him already! I want to go eat dinner soon."

"Fine," he grumbles. He stands still and lifts his arms out. I think that this simple power of his is the most terrifying of them all. It's scarier than being able to blast black energy.

"What's he doing?" one of the campers next to me whispers.

"He's controlling any of the water that is inside his body. He can do that with anybody. He can control the water in blood and the water in someone's mind. Anywhere water is found," I say while shivering. Percy makes a stabbing motion with his arms and Kronos takes his blade and plunges it into his stomach.

He walks calmly up to me, "Ready for dinner?"

"Yup. Let's go," we stroll off arm in arm to the Chaos cabin to eat in our room.

All of a sudden Percy says, "Stop staring people! It's rude."

When we are far enough away I tell him, "You know how creepy I find your little blood bending this is, right?"

"Yes, but it works right?"

"I guess so. But it's still weird. So, are you going to go by Percy or Omega now?" I try to say it nonchalantly.

He still stiffens, "Percy Jackson is gone. I'm still Omega. I stopped being Percy when I met you and Chaos."

"Good, because Percy was in love with Annabeth. Who is Omega in love with?" I just want to hear him say it.

"I'm in love with Bianca di Angelo" he says while turning towards me. I kiss him again and we walk into the Chaos cabin to find all of our soldiers waiting for us. Ugh, we never get a moment alone.

**I know, I suck at writing fight scenes. If you know what blood bending is, I'll add you to author favorites, alerts, the whole schebang. **


	9. Chapter 9: Truth and Dare

**Congratulations to FaTaLClanWii for being the 100****th**** reviewer! You can imagine my excitement at getting past 100 reviews and over 11,000 hits. I feel like a little kid again. My family is looking at me weirdly since I keep squealing and bouncing up and down. But I tend to do this often so it doesn't really faze them anymore. Wow that sounded **_**really **_**immature. Oh my gods! I just discovered that there is a panel at the bottom of my screen that is counting my words! I feel stupid since I've written the past couple of chapters on this computer, have been staring at the screen for hours, and just noticed this. Well you learn something new everyday, right? Ok, chapter 9! Thanks to lightningkid333 for the suggestion for this chapter! **

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and Bianca had just left and so I too decided that I should go back to my cabin. I was way too tired to eat.

"Ahem, Annabeth Chase I believe you have something to say to us," I could feel Thalia glaring at my back.

"Um, like what?" I asked, hoping they have forgotten my lie.

"Please, like we would be able to forget the fact that you've been lying to us for the past one hundred years? We may not all be children of Athena, but we aren't stupid. Now, are you going to tell us why you decided to tell us that Percy cheated, or are you going to make Percy torture it out of you? I don't know about you, but I really hope you choose the second choice," she said harshly.

I flinched at the thought of what kind of tortures Percy knows, "Ok, I didn't want to be known as the reason why Percy died. I was scared that you would be angry with me and I wouldn't have any friends. And since only Tristan and Percy knew what had actually happened, and Percy was dead, I could lie and say that he cheated on me. I made Tristan swear on the River Styx that he wouldn't tell anybody what had happened and that only I could explain."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, "It's true! I was going to tell all of you how Annabeth cheated on me with Percy, but she forced me to not do it. I was going to tell you the truth, it isn't my fault. Blame her."

I made a mental note to kill him later.

"Well it looked like you ended up in the wrong anyways Annabeth. I hope you're happy with yourself. For years, everyone hated Percy when it should've been you. Things might've been different if you had just told us the truth. We might've still hated your guts, but our memories of Percy wouldn't have been tainted," she finishes.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant any of this to happen. It's just that, I didn't think anything else was going to happen between us. He was always the shy one and so I didn't think he would actually try to make our relationship progress. So I left him so I could find someone who would be with me forever," I'm about to cry.

"You mean you didn't know? He was going to propose to you! That quest we went on together for a month, was for him to prove himself to your mother that he actually cared for you. He had to perform the 12 Labors of Heracles. We were only there to keep him company. We weren't allowed to do anything to help him. That's why I was so surprised when I heard that he had cheated. He went through hell completing all of those tasks, and to just throw it away? He told me himself that he was going to propose to you the day after we got back from the quest. You just threw away the best thing that ever happened to you Annabeth. Good job, have a nice immortal life," I felt worse with each step that she took away from me.

A couple days later, everyone still treated me like dirt. My own mother came down from Olympus to chew me out! It was definitely the lowest point in my life. My siblings are ignoring me, even the new campers who had never met me are giving me glares! Word travels very fast around camp. But another battle came to help distract me, even if it was only for a while.

**Omega POV**

I was still furious with Annabeth for lying about what really happened. I decided to leave her in Thalia's care. I didn't trust myself to oversee her pain and suffering because I knew that I could kill her.

I had some of my warriors posted at the top of Half Blood Hill to watch for an attack. _Omega,_ I heard one of them say telepathically, _the enemy army is approaching. They're about a mile away. It looks like Hyperion is leading them this time. There is roughly two thousand monsters. Wow, the mortals must be really dense if they can't see all of these monsters. _

I chuckled, _They once thought that Typhon was a freak storm traveling across the nation. So I can easily imagine them not noticing this._

I stepped out of the Chaos cabin and shouted, "Hey everybody! Put your armor on! There are two thousand monsters marching towards here right now. They should be here within 10 minutes. We can defeat them easily if you try your hardest. Anyone who is younger than ten needs to go to their cabin so that they don't get hurt. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

People started rushing about to prepare themselves for the battle. I didn't need to put on any armor since I had diamond hard skin from Chaos' blessing when I joined him. I do have one weak spot though. My weak spot is just to the right of my old weak spot. Bianca knows where my weak spot is and I know hers. It's required that we tell the person we trust most where our weak spot is so that we stay human. Chaos' blessing is sort of like the Curse of Achilles, except I don't tire, I became faster, stronger, and healthier. Achilles doesn't have anything on Chaos.

I was walking to the top of the hill when someone behind me shouted, "Perseus Jackson!" I kept on walking since Percy Jackson no longer exists. "Stop ignoring me! Come face me, _brother,_" I heard the voice taunt. Ugh, not him.

Tristan finally gave up and ran up to me, "Hey! You can't command what happens here at this camp. This is my camp now, you gave up the title of camp leader years ago."

"Then why are they following my orders? I dare you to try and stop them. This is just a stupid game for you to see who has dominance. I'm trying to keep people alive. I don't see you doing anything to help, so I took over."

"You want dominance? Alright, I challenge you to a duel right now. The winner becomes camp leader," he says confidently.

I look over the hill and see the army is half a mile away. "Sure, I can defeat you in five minutes. I hope you like humiliation." I drew out Riptide and swung.

**Oh and blood bending is from Avatar the Last Airbender! To be honest, that was one of my favorite episodes despite all of its creepiness. Congrats to everyone who got that question right! My goal for each chapter is to write at least 1,000 words, not including the Author's Note. Ok, is it sad that I forget what I've written or what chapter I wrote something in? I'm pathetic. **


	10. Chapter 10: Secret Plans

**Thanks to everyone who alerted, favorite, and reviewed! I'm not going to update unless I get 10 reviews. Ok, I'm going to post a poll. Do you want Tristan to die, be banished, or just ashamed beyond belief. Poll on my profile! I'll have it open until Sunday. Vote away! **

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Tristan POV (ha didn't see that coming did ya?)**

Percy drew out Riptide and swung violently. _This is going to be too easy,_ I thought. I'm so going to win back the camp, not that it wasn't mine in the first place. Anyways, I parried away his strike and lunged forward, jabbing at his stomach. He disappeared from where he was standing and ended up ten feet away. He smirked at me and that made me furious.

I slashed and hacked at him, trying to land one single blow. But all he did was sidestep and dodge each strike. I was starting to get tired, but he was barely even trying. I tried using some of my water powers to help me, but he just manipulated it and used it against me.

Percy was getting bored with this fight; he finally began to fight back and created cuts on all of my limbs. My body was on fire from all the different cuts. He was getting faster and faster with each strike and I wasn't able to keep up. I ended up tripping and he stood over me and pointed Riptide at my throat.

"This is my camp, you follow my orders and so does everyone else. I know what to do to win, you don't. I've fought in more wars than you can count and have much more experience. So shut up and follow my directions. If you do this, you might live," he said with sarcasm.

"I can fight just fine without your direction!" I spat, "I am the greatest warrior you will ever meet. If you can't realize this, then you must be stupid."

"No, you're stupid. If you think you're the greatest warrior ever, then why is my sword at your throat?" he sneers.

I open my mouth to reply, but I'm cut off by the sound of two thousand monsters just one hundred feet away. The Minotaur is at the front of the line and I almost wet myself right there.

"Ugh not him again! Why can't he just stay dead?" Percy shouts.

"Why? Scared you're going to die?"

"Not at all, he's just a pest. I've already defeated him twice before and I'm not in the mood to fight him. But since I can't kill you, I'll kill him instead," he says matter of factly. _Why would he want me dead? I'm freaking awesome!_ That's my last clear thought before I black out.

**Omega POV**

Finally he shut up! He is so annoying. How has no one killed him yet? I'm surprised Zeus hasn't smited him yet for having such a big head. If Zeus gave him immortality, can he take it away? I shook away my thoughts and focused my attention on the incoming battle.

"Perseus Jackson!" Why does everyone want to see me? "I come under a flag of truce and would like to speak to you," I recognize the voice from old nightmares, Gaea. She's usually so patient when it comes to war, it has only been a week or two and she's already revealing herself. Her plan must be not going as she wants.

"I go by Omega, Gaea. What do you want?" I shout.

"I only want to talk. Maybe we could reach an agreement. But I must speak to you and only you," she said creepily.

"Fine, you only have an hour to talk. If you exceed your limit, you die. Deal?"

"Deal," she smiles, "Now follow the sound of my voice."

I swerve through the enemy army and hear hisses and feel glares as I go. I shrug it off though, I'll deal with them later.

I finally arrive at a large, dark green, tent. It's humid inside the tent and smells like the earth after a rain. But you can detect the magic and evil in the room. It's subtle, but it's still there.

Gaea is very blunt, "Perseus, why do you fight for the gods? They have done nothing but hurt you and cause you misery. Don't you want revenge? I can help you with that. What about that Daughter of Athena you dislike so much. Don't you want to see her suffer?" she says excitedly. I can't help but agree with wanting to see Annabeth suffer, but I don't want Gaea to rule the world.

"I fight for the gods because my leader commands me to. I am loyal to Chaos. He gave me a home and treated me like a son. He is more of a father to me than Poseidon will ever be. But the gods are still better rulers than you would. You just want to rid the world of life and overrun everything with plants. I can't let that happen. And my name is Omega!"

"What would you say if I spared Chaos, but sent all of the other gods to Tartarus? Of course though I'd have to weaken some of Chaos' powers, but that's just so that he can't overthrow me. If you join me, I will give you half of the world to rule and for you humans to live on, have your loved ones spared, and you can oversee the punishments that betrayed you will receive. I swear on the River Styx to do all of this. I won't lie, I won't cheat, I won't go behind your back, I'll do everything and more to keep you here. Stay with me, and have your dreams of revenge fulfilled.

I sat silent for a while. What would Bianca, Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, and all of my friends think of me? I won't be able to stand the disappointed looks on their faces. But I'm doing this for them. It will all work out in the end.

"I'm waiting, Jackson. What is your answer?"

"Ok, I'll join you."

**Sorry for updating so late at night! I tend to do this a lot. Happy Thanksgiving! I'll update on Saturday or Sunday. **


	11. Chapter 11: Traitors

**Hey, I'm back! So, Tristan is going to die. I'm not sure when, but It's going to happen soon.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. **

**Percy POV**

_I hope this works. Eh, we'll see._

**Bianca POV**

_What is Percy doing? He's been with Gaea for a very long time._

After Percy went to go talk to Gaea, we all kind of stood there, just glaring at the monsters. It was really boring, so I shadowtraveled to the beach to wait for him to come back. The sea was restless which meant that either Percy or Poseidon was not in a very good mood. I sat there transfixed for a while until I manifested a clock to check the time. It's been two hours! Where is he?

Then I heard a horn in the distance and shadowtraveled back to the hill. Percy was standing in front of everyone with a neutral expression on his face. Everyone was staring at him curiously.

"I've decided to join Gaea and fight with her! As much as I'd love to fight for the campers," he said sarcastically, "I'm still joining her. Would you join me , my Angel?" I could only stare at him in horror.

"How could you?" I screamed with hurt, "I loved you, and you're going to betray us? You're going to betray me, Thalia, Nico, and the rest of Chaos' forces? You're no better than Annabeth!"

He looked murderous at that but then took a few deep breaths and whispered in my mind, _Trust me…_

I stiffened at that and blinked the tears away. What is he doing? Actually it's more like, what is he planning? Contrary to popular belief, Percy is actually very good at coming up with war strategies.

"Well?"

I finally stepped forward, "I'll come with you. I know it's useless to fight against you, so I might as well as fight beside you." I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I have everything planned out. We are going to win." What does he mean by "we", we as in the Titans or the Olympians?

"Good day! We will be back tomorrow!" he said cheerfully, took my hand, and we started walking away.

I turned around one last time before walking away and saw Tristan, furious, throw a spear at Percy's back. Normally I'd just disregard it, but I saw where it was going to hit. _Oh no…_

"Omega!" I shrieked, "Duck!" He hit the ground and I jumped in front of the spear. The impact threw me back a couple feet, but I regained my balance. When I was standing straight again, all I saw was red. How dare he try to kill someone behind their back! How cowardly! At least give the person you're trying to hit some fair warning.

Percy got back up quickly from the ground and the heat of his gaze was intense. "Who threw that?" he yelled.

Everyone except Tristan stepped away, how cliché.

Before Percy stalked towards Tristan, he turned to me. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll have a tiny bruise but that's it," satisfied he turned back to Tristan.

He gulped nervously when he saw Percy furiously stride towards him. Then he vapor traveled and reappeared inches in front of him. Even though Percy was 2 inches taller than Tristan, it seemed like feet when he glared at him.

"You're begging me to kill you, is that it? Well since I'm so merciful, I'll do it," and with that he took out Riptide and, swiping cleanly through his neck, loped off the son of Poseidon's head. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion. Blood splattered on the grass and stained Riptide maroon. Percy had blood all over his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. A lot of people screamed at the sight of the body and head on the ground and others just stared in shock. But Percy just calmly recapped his sword, stepped over Tristan, and kept walking. I was sad that I didn't get to help in Tristan's death. Oh well, there's always the afterlife for me to torture him in.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

He led me through the maze of tents until we reached a tent that was black with stars. Inside was one large cot for us to use. Below us was the green grass and the only other furniture was a wardrobe and a small nightstand next to the cot.

I lie on top of the cot and asked Percy what his plan was.

His only response was, "You'll see," and then came and sat next to me.

"Did you really mean what you said," he said softly, "about me being no better than Annabeth?"

I stayed silent for a while, trying to carefully choose my words. "I was angry, believe me. I thought you were leaving me just because you were offered a better deal. I wanted to hate you, but I can't. Annabeth doesn't even compare to you. I promise," he visibly relaxes at my words.

He nods slightly and then lies down.

Hours later, well past midnight, I turn on my side to face Percy and find him missing. I waited for him to come back for a while. Maybe he just had to use the bathroom. But after nearly a half hour I decided that something was wrong.

_Omega, where are you? _

_ Run, go back to Camp Half Blood. I'll meet you there. _He says seriously.

_ Why? What's going on? _I ask as I get up out of the covers frantically.

_Gaea is dead. I killed her. Just shadow travel back to the camp. My plan worked. I'll tell you what happened later. Just get to safety. The guards will figure out soon enough what I did and then we will be in trouble. _

_ Ok, be careful. I'll see you soon. Love you._

Without a second thought I shadow traveled back to the Big House.

"Chiron, I have something to tell you!" I shouted.

The centaur came out of one of the back rooms and was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. My hyperactive mind noticed his tail curlers. They were purple.

"What child, could you possibly tell me at this ungodly hour?" when he finally opened his eyes and saw it was me, he shuffled his hoofs nervously and pulled out a bow and arrow that magically appeared on his back. It reminded me of the Hunter's bow and arrows.

"You're the enemy. What do you want?" he said with hostility.

"First of all, I was never 'the enemy'. Omega planned for everyone to think that we were. He tricked Gaea into thinking that we were on her side, then he snuck out earlier and killed her. That's all I know. Omega will tell you the rest when he gets back, which should be any minute."

"Oh," was all he said and then lowered his weapon.

Five minutes later Percy appeared next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello again, should we tell them what happened?"

**Tristan is dead! Whoohoo! **_**Thanks to FaTaLClanWii for being my beta reader! **_**10 reviews and I update.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Double Agent

**Ok, first off I want to thank all of you for all of the reviews that I've gotten and the favorites and alerts. Love you guys! I wouldn't be anywhere without you. **

**Second, I've been crazy busy with schoolwork and projects. I'm sorry but school has to come first for me and that's why I haven't updated recently. If I get bad grades, then I'll never be able to use the computer again. Ok slight exaggeration but that's what it'll seem like to me. Don't blame me, blame my teachers for assigning us so much work to do. I'm swamped over here! Projects due in every single class is torture. If you're still reading this, write I'm high on Shakespeare in your review. I'll mention anyone who does. **

**Third, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Omega POV**

I sat up silently in the bed I was sharing with Bianca. She gently moved at my absence and it made me smile, if only for a second. She looked so much more beautiful in sleep. All of her worry lines fade and there isn't a grim expression on her face. Her hair falls down her back in graceful waves, a wave of midnight. She smiles slightly and looks so calm and happy. I reach out to caress her face but I don't want to look like a creeper, even if we are engaged to each other.

I slink through the camp of monsters and wrinkle my nose at the smell of thousands of sweaty beasts. I search around until I find the tent I'm looking for, Gaea's. It doesn't take long though, since I was just there a little while ago. But it's slightly harder to find since it's around eleven at night.

The moon and stars are bright and I spot the brown tent. There are two telekhines guarding the front entrance. I glide up to them and say that it's urgent that I speak to Gaea since I had a demigod dream. They looked a little suspicious of me. I'm not surprised, just the other day I was trying to kill their army. Giving them one of my death glares, they step aside and let me through.

"Ah, young Perseus. What are you doing at this hour? Shouldn't you be resting?" Gaea wears her usual black robes.

Clenching my jaw I reply, "It's Omega, if you want me to fight with you then you're going to have to remember that. Anyways, I had a dream. I may be all powerful and immortal, but I'm still a demigod. Therefore I still have prophetic dreams. I was at Camp Half Blood and they were setting up traps for our troops for the next time that we plan to attack. They have loaded arrows that release whenever we cross a trip wire one hundred feet or so from the borders. And if we make it through that, they made a large pit with spikes at the bottom for us to fall through. Then there is a large automaton, probably courtesy of Hephaestus, that activates when we step thirty feet from camp."

She nods her head slowly, "We will warn the troops of this tomorrow. Thank you for telling me this. You may go," she dismisses me with a wave of one hand.

"But I thought we should discuss this now instead of later. Besides, I think we might have a spy," I told her gravely.

Her eyes seem to glare at me through her eyelids, "What? Who? What makes you say this? Sit down, now. How do you know there is a spy?" she questions.

I still stood. "He is everywhere. He is always watching. He is there even though you don't know it. A double agent of sorts, he hides in plain sight. But I found him listening in on a conversation yesterday, asking many questions, trying to figure out what our plan was to relay it to the gods."

"And how do I know that you aren't lying? How can I trust you? You just very recently lost your friends and family to join me," she asked warily. I found it funny that I made the earth Mother scared.

"I have no family," I spat, "And I have the power to kill you and haven't done it yet. Isn't that enough for you to believe that I am on your side?"

She paced around the room, but her feet were still connected to the ground. It looked like she was trying to ski in the dirt. She noticed me staring and smiled which I found creepy. So I smiled back cheerfully which made her frown. I chuckled inwardly.

"That is very true. Forgive me for questioning your loyalties. But tell me, who is this spy? We must punish them severely, most likely kill them," she mused.

I cocked my head, "Are you sure you really want to know? It might be upsetting for you, and I don't like to cause my commanders grief."

"Yes," she said impatiently, "Get on with it already!"

"It's me, of course. I would never leave Chaos after the life he gave me. I'm on direct orders he would've surely sent me back by now if he thought I was actually considering switching sides. For someone trying to be a ruler, you're stupid. Goodbye Gaea, see you never again," I told her nonchalantly.

Her eyes widen underneath her eyelids when I form an ice block underneath her feet to disconnect her from what makes her powerful, the earth. The color of her face lost pallor and she stood on stumps. She had no feet. Instead her legs, which were made of dirt, churned as if looking for something to connect to instead of the ice. Gaea hissed at me softly and started to curse at me in an unknown language. But it sounded powerful, old, but not as ancient as Chaos. Her hands rose in front of her as if she were about to curse or blast me.

So I did the smart thing and unsheathed Riptide and shoved it through every vital part of her body. Her heart, stomach, lungs, neck, and head for good measure. I was sick of her and ready for her to be gone.

She let loose a silent scream when she exploded into golden dust. And I heard Gaea's voice whisper to me for the last time. _One day, Perseus Jackson you will die…_

I scoffed, "I'm immortal. Get used to it. I'm going to be here for a while." Then I felt the tip of a sword on my weak spot and a voice growl from behind.

"What have you done?"

**So I probably won't be able to update until after December 16****th****. I just have way too much to do. I'm so sorry Love you guys! ****Won't update until I get 20 reviews! I will give the 200****th**** reviewer a shoutout in my next update.**

**I'm reading this book called "The Enemy" by Charlie Higson. It's gory, violent, and kind of depressing. I love it. Really good book so far! Basically, all the grownups are zombies and the kids are trying to survive with what is left. **

**Also, read "Firelight" by Sophie Jordan. It's an action packed love story about forbidden love that can kill. It's awesome! They're half human/ half dragon people who are stuck in high school. Love it! But I think the main character is a little whiny. **


	13. Chapter 13: Lost in Thought

**I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. But I wanted to write _something. _Thank you to everyone who favorites, and reviews, and alerts. It always excites me and brings a smile to my face to see someone who likes my story. Love you all!**

**Thanks to everyone who actually read my lengthy author's notes.**

**FatalClanWii**

**Experimental Agent 1123**

**Phoenixdragon78**

**And congratulations to Crazypercabethlover for being the 200th reviewer!Love your pen name. Percabeth forever! Even though this story is completely anti Percabeth, they're actually my favorite couple ever. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanza, and New Year to everyone! How were the holidays?**

**I'm tired of saying this: I will never in a billion years own Percy Jackson. **

Poseidon POV

What has my son become? He is so much more ruthless and violent than he used to be I can't get the picture of him killing Tristan out of my mind. Murdering him. Granted he was a selfish jerk with a black hole of a heart, but no one deserves to be murdered in cold blood like that.

The other thing I can't forget is how he used to look before his heart was broken. Percy was happy, fun to be around. Maybe a little moody sometimes but it's understandable considering what he went through. Now he's a killer without a conscience.

A murder without a conscience is not as dangerous as someone who does though. The one without will not hesitate to kill someone; they get their job done no matter the cost.

But with a person who does, each death is another bite out of their soul. They might pity the victim and let them live, thus defying orders. Not to mention that the victim might revert to their ways of evil. That's how my son used to be. He tried to save every living being unless it was absolutely necessary for them to die. The Ophiotaurus is a good example. The beast could've destroyed Olympus because of one person, but he grew attached and I was forced to back him up. I think he has a bigger soft spot for animals versus humans. Animals can't break your heart.

If I could go back in time to save him from what he was to be, I would. But then who would save us when the war came? Chaos doesn't have anyone else as powerful as him, right? For all we know he's hiding thousands of assassins and is only pretending that Percy is the only one.

"And then I heard someone say from behind me, 'What have you done?'"

Huh? What'd I miss? I need to pay attention more. Why is everyone staring with such rapt attention at Percy? I really want to talk to him alone. Maybe his father can bring his love back. But maybe that daughter of Hades, Bianca, might do the job for me.

One thing is for sure, I pity Annabeth Chase if she manages to make Perseus mad again.

**I'll try to update soon, maybe sometime next week. I'm just glad that almost all of my projects are done. Exhausting. **

**I'm now obsessed with the House of Anubis. It's corny at times and some of the acting really sucks, but it's actually pretty good. I'm only on episode 10 out of 60 and the new season starts January 9th. I've got a long way to go. I hope Nina and Fabian, and Mick and Mara become a couple soon. They're cute together! Sorry, girly side is coming out. **

**You should check out Immortal Seas by TheseusLives. Honestly it's one of the best stories I've ever read on FanFiction. It's just absolutely amazing. The writing is fantastic and so is the plot. Seriously, go read it.**

**Read and review please! **


	14. Chapter 14: End of Flashback

**Once again I find myself unable to sleep. I need to stop thinking. Last night I was up until 4 and so I wrote a chapter for one of my stories. Well now it's 1:30 a.m. and I need something to put me at ease. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! You guys mean the world to me. I think that this story is almost over. Probably 5 more chapters at the most, I think. Oh and here are some responses to some reviews:**

**anonymous: Thank you, I suppose. My goal was to reinvent Percy, but with a touch of the old him. His life has changed dramatically and change isn't good for someone who has gone through so much of it. Sure, he has learned to go with the flow over the years and he faces whatever is thrown at him. But his best friend's betrayal, that hurt deep. I think that if Annabeth had broken up with him in the traditional way and if Percy hadn't caught her cheating, he wouldn't have taken such drastic measures. He still might've been heartbroken, but I think he would've fought through the pain or try to win her back. Or, he still could've left and gone to Chaos and he'd still be the same Percy, just with a tad more sadness. **

**Goddess of Revenge: I just finished the first part in the Champion of Olympus stories thanks to you. You're right, amazing! I'm on the second one now and Percy is so mean! Seriously dude, take a chill pill. **

**ME NO OWN PJO**

**Omega POV**

"_What have you done?"_

I froze. The voice sounded familiar. Like I should know who they are, but I don't remember them exactly. Quickly I vapor traveled to the other side of the tent which threw off and confused my attacker. I then got a good look at who wanted to kill me.

"Krios! I haven't met in you person before but I recognize you because you still have the same stupid horns on your head. Demigod dreams, sometimes they do come I handy," I laughed.

"I know! It isn't fair," he whined, "People always think that. I wish I could've looked somewhat scarier. Hyperion is nearly as bright as the sun, a useful advantage in battle. He can blind his enemies. And all I get is the stupid horns. They are much flimsier than they look. Anyways, where is Gaea? What did you do to her? I knew she shouldn't have trusted you. Never trust a demigod," he growled.

"Isn't it obvious? I killed her! Now if you don't mind I'm just going to wake up my fiancé and leave. Goodbye!" I tried to escape out of the tent slit but Krios was blocking my path. For a guy who lacks in intimidation, he is very tall. That pretty much makes up for everything that isn't terrifying. I mean, we are talking about eight feet tall! Eh, I can take him.

"You are not going to get away so easily. I owe it to the Earth Mother to slay you. Think of it as an eye for an eye. So there is one person for each side of the war!"

"I understand that you're angry but you are still a titan and I am still a half blood. Ever heard of the ancient laws? I would have to attack you first. Would you like me to?" I asked him.

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "You actually want to fight? Why would you even want to? Obviously I'm going to win."

I sighed. I guess I have to make up his mind for him. I ran the ten feet that I was away from him and unsheathed Riptide. Jumping, my goal was to strike downwards. But unfortunately he was a lot more agile than I thought and he stepped aside with his sword out, me falling into a crouch on the ground. I stood up and lunged at him but he parried away my strike. I then began a series of fast and quick counterstrikes, hoping that he would tire. It worked when he tripped over something in the small space of the tent. Using this as my opportunity to strike I took Riptide and stabbed him in the chest.

After he disintegrated, I tried to look calm and cool as I walked out. Surprisingly, the guards were still there and didn't look a single bit alarmed. _The tent must be protected with magical borders to make it soundproof. _I thought to myself. I was relieved when I finally made it past them. But then I heard a shout and saw one of them come out of Gaea's tent, fury on their ugly face. Immediately I started running and heard the drowsy monsters start to come out of their own quarters, disturbed by the shout. Instead of going to my tent to get Bianca, I used the easy way and talked in her mind. Before I could say anything, she spoke to me.

_Omega, where are you?_ She sounded worried. I smiled faintly at her concern.

_Run, go back to Camp Half Blood. I'll meet you there. _But I must be mature. I can't exactly focus on my relationship while I'm running from a thousand monsters.

_Why? What's going on?_

_Gaea is dead. I killed her. Just shadow travel back to the camp. My plan worked. I'll tell you what happened later. Just get to safety. The guards will figure out soon enough what I did and then we will be in trouble. __I didn't tell her that they already have found out what I've done. Why cause the extra worry? By the time she shadow travels back to camp, I will be done here._

_Ok, be careful. I'll see you soon. Love you._

"Love you too," I whispered into the night.

When the fastest monsters caught up to me, I was prepared.

"Come at me! You'll never win!" The roaring and pounding of all the different beasts was nearly deafening. I slashed and hacked away like a madman. It was almost too easy. Almost. I was tired, both emotionally and physically. And the fight just went out of me. The monsters attacked with renewed vifor when they saw that I had stopped. Panicking, I vapor traveled back to the Big House.

_End of super long flashback_

When I looked up from my story, I saw that everyone had a similar look of awe and fear on their faces. Except for Bianca, she looked proud. I smiled at her and she grinned back wildly.

_I love you. _I whispered both in her mind and out loud.

_Love you too. _She replied.

"Ok, well story time is over. Time for bed!" I stood up and clapped my hands once before grabbing Bianca's hand and going back to the Chaos cabin.

**You see? Omega can be nice at times! Sorry if you thought I put too much fluff in this chapter between Omega and Bianca. Ok after I finished typing this chapter, I crashed and forgot to upload it. Read and review please! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15: AN So Sorry!

**VIP (Very Important Post) Hey guys, it's the dreaded Author's Note. I feel bad for not updating in a while and then just posting this. I'm having a case of writer's block and it's driving me insane! I can't think of an ending to save my life. So here's what I'm proposing to you:**

**Wrap it up in one super chapter.**

**Drag it out for 3 more chapters or so.**

**Finish this and then start all over, changing characters and plot a little.**

**Completely scrap it then start over.**

**Poll on my profile, leave a review, or PM me telling me what you want! Poll will end Wednesday night.**

**RANDOM TIME**

**AAAAH! My friend introduced me to this new band One Direction. Actually they aren't really new since they were on the X Factor in the UK. But I live in the U.S. so I couldn't watch it. : ( Needless to say, they're pretty freaking amazing. My favorites are basically all of them except Niall. He's just really awkward and I'm pretty sure he dyes his hair. If they made a Tap Tap Revenge for this band, I'd buy it. **

**My other friend (same one who told me about Falling in Reverse who has awesome taste) lent me her book The Hollow and the ending shocked me. My face when I learned the truth. O_o Then I went on freak out mode because I just couldn't believe it. Then Abbey has to go and ruin everything by running off. Grr. Now I have to wait in agony before I can get my hands on the sequel The Haunted. So frustrating! CaspianXAbbey forever! Cabbey? Abian? I don't know.**

**Thanks to everyone and good night or morning depending on where you are-**

**Zoe**


	16. Chapter 16: POLL RESULTS

**I HAVE THE POLL RESULTS**

**Super chapter-3**

**3 or more chapters-6**

**Finish and restart-4**

**Completely restart now-1**

**So this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to write at least 3 more chapters, then I'm going to rewrite the story. I already have the first chapter and title for the reboot which I'll give a sneak preview of below. I'm still trying to think of how to finish the original though. At the earliest, I'll have one of them up by next week. Stupid writer's block. Well here's the sneak peek for CHAOS ASSASSIN 2.0**

**Thalia POV**

"Annabeth, you have to tell him tomorrow night! He just Iris Messaged me saying that he finished all the trials and will be coming back to camp tomorrow. Do you want a random camper or worse, Tristan telling him that you've been cheating? We can't afford Percy to be pissed at all of us, the camp doesn't deserve to be punished for your carelessness, stupidity, and gods forbid your emotions," I sneered.

**So what do you think? Excited? Bored? It gets better, don't worry.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND VOTED!**

**Greek-ac-thalassa- Thank you so so so much for your review. It has made my year so far. I can't help but read it and smile every time. I really appreciate the support! **

**Love you guys!**

**-Zoe**


	17. Chapter 17: An Offer

**Hey guys, I know I haven't written a chapter in a while. So here is the next chapter for Chaos Assassin! Special thanks to greek-ac-thalassa, Starblade176, my best friend forever Molly(love you Oranjello!), Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos, Forex, Hi I will KILL u, alan, vic, ClueHunter47, Ariel Night, daughter of zeus and jupiter, anonymous, akiracast14**

**Oh! Go and check out Starblade176's story Percy, Guardian of the Hunt, Assassin of Chaos. Absolutely AmAzInG! Very descriptive, very different, creative plot, romance *wink wink *, drama, and violence! It's my kind of story. But seriously, you have to read it. It's really really good. Definitely on my favorite's list. **

**Did I mention I don't own PJO?**

**Bianca POV**

The night was quiet since all the campers were asleep except for the cabin leaders. It was a nice change, just relaxing. The fact that the war is over still hasn't really sunk in yet. And we owe it all to Percy. I love him. There was a slight breeze outside and I shivered slightly since I wasn't able to bring any of my stuff from the tent back in Gaea's old camp. Percy being the gentleman he is put his arm around me, causing me to kiss his cheek.

Percy and I were walking side by side, exhausted by the events from earlier. All we wanted was to sleep for a very long time and go back to the Void, our home, and possibly taking Clarisse, Nico, and Thalia with us. I'd think they'd make wonderful additions to our army, but Percy doesn't want to take them from their family. I'd gladly take Nico with me. I'm sure he'd agree to come with us. No one would like to be stuck with Hades, Persephone, and Demeter for the rest of their eternal lives. That's a torture for the Fields of Punishment. Plus he's my little brother and I want to be there for him, protect him as much as I can. I can't protect him from millions of miles away. He'd probably protest to me treating like a child since he's over 100 years old now. But I don't care, he'll always be my little pest.

I smiled and Percy looked at me teasingly. "What are you smiling about? Thinking about me?"

Rolling my eyes I said, "No, I was thinking about Nico and how much he hates that I baby him. It's really quite funny. Here I am fussing over a boy who is what, like 115 years old? Force of habit, I guess."

He didn't get a chance to reply because there was a blinding flash in front of us. In that instant, the guarded and more secretive Percy was back. _Back to being Omega_, I sighed. I wish that he could stay Percy forever instead of having to be so serious and terrifying. On the plus side, none of the other girls try to hit on him.

Poseidon stood in front of us with his normal Hawaiian shirt, Bermudas, trident, and sandals. He held up one hand as if commanding us to stop. Like that could even stop us. "Wait!" He cried. I raised my eyebrow and Percy nodded to let him continue, but he still looked suspicious. "Per-Omega, I'd like to talk to you," his eyes flick to me and back, "alone."

"Sorry Poseidon, but whatever you say to Omega can be said to me. We come as a package deal. You can't take one and leave the other, like you did," I added coldly. Percy looked at me and gave me a quick fleeting smile.

"She's right. Now what did you need to say? Please say it quickly as we are tired. It's been a long day and we are leaving to go back to the Void in 2 days. Chaos needs us to keep peace in other parts of the universe." We are? How come he hasn't told me yet? He thought in my mind, _I'll tell you once we get back into the cabin. _I nodded at him almost imperceptibly, but I knew he saw.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am and how wrong I was to favor Tristan. You are and always will be my true and favorite son. You are worth more than an infinite amount of Tristan's and if you so wish, you have the choice to be a god again. It's your choice to make, I will honor and respect whatever you choose. But I'll tell you now that if you accept, you will become the 13th Olympian and you shall be the god of Heroes, Swordmanship, Loyalty, Bravery, and Quests. Join me my son and we can achieve greatness time and time again, together."

Percy was quiet for a while which really worried me. He isn't actually considering staying here, is he? He won't leave me for the petty offer of being god and staying on this Chaos forsaken planet, right? After I put together the broken pieces and opened myself up for him, he's going to dump me. What a jerk. I start to walk off in a fury but Percy's next words stop me.

"No. I'm loyal to Chaos and if something bad happens I have to be there to help him, I'm not like you. And there's no way I'm leaving my wife-to-be. You know, it's funny. It seems that every time I save the world, that's when you actually notice me. Also whenever you need me to do your dirty work. The lightning bolt? Finally claimed me, and needed me to get it back. Not to mention the other things I've done over the years to help your sorry butt. Chaos didn't even know me, and he respected me. It didn't take a successful mission for him to say good job or to call me his son. Goodbye, Poseidon."

He walked slowly in my direction and gave me a slow kiss. Time seemed to stop and knowing Percy, it probably did. Poseidon could only stand and stare at us with shock and shame. He flashed out to Chaos knows where but it isn't like I cared. I reluctantly stepped away and asked him the one thing on my mind. "What was with the hesitation? And why didn't you tell me we were leaving in 2 days! It might've been nice to have a fair warning."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. A habit I was used to seeing him do. He usually did it when I was not happy with him, like now for instance. "I just wanted to make sure I had a powerful and meaningful retort. Did you really think I'd abandon you just to stay here on Earth? Hades, no. No offense," he said.

"You still haven't answered my other question though. When did you find out that we were leaving?"

"Chaos told me yesterday that he needed me for a mission within the next 4 days or so and to wrap up the war quickly. So I decided to be impulsive and used that strategy. Really glad it worked. I wasn't exactly 100 percent sure if it would or not," he chuckled.

"You are so lucky that I'm too tired to argue or else I would've whipped your butt by now."

"Love you too," he said sarcastically.

We arrived at our cabin and fell asleep nearly instantly.

**Ok, for the new story I'm not sure if I want to make another Percianca or Perlia. So desperate times call for desperate measures, you all get to decide! I know, I know. **_**Really Zoe, another poll? **_**But I like to hear your input and it's for your enjoyment. I won't give you the results of the poll until I finish this story and the new one begins, and you'll have to figure out who won. So actually I'm not telling you until they become an official couple. Heheheheh, evil!**

**Review responses!**

**Neon Glow Black: Bleep? **

**Alan: Sure can! (This is going to be a looooong list) Percy, Guardian of the Hunt, Assassin of Chaos- Starblade 176…Pariahs of Chaos- Maximus Artilius…The Hunters of Chaos- nilaybit…Forget- Shooplet…Chaos's Assassins-FaTaLClanWii…I'm back- FirexBlader…Hate and Revenge- Bob Chapman…Chaos' Army Saga: Percy Jackson- Silver Vortex…Forces of Chaos-Latiosus…Percy Jackson is the Assassin of Chaos-WickedWarrior…How Cyclone ended up here-trialtest747…Assassin of Chaos-XMandyXPercyX…Life Isn't …Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe-Lmb111514…Disapearance to Chaos-wonhundred1oo…Warriors of Chaos-Thephantomprince…Assassin of Chaos: A second life…Chaos's Personal …Commanders of Chaos-Dreams of the Darkness…Swords of Chaos: Discovery-Neon Glow Black…The Wrath of Chaos-AsomeM…Apprentice of Chaos-RyuzakiLaw1…The Chaos Trials-NoelAnderson…Chaos Theory-Cloud1174196…Forces of Chaos-unknown lunatic…The Chaos Factor-Experimental Agent 1123…written in the stars the beings of Chaos-PheoNox…The Void Troopers-82mangolian…The Void Troopers 11- Alpha Ice Fire…Percy Jackson and the Powers of Chaos-Dowy Sixst Haevens…The Unforgiving-Tally Jennifer Youngblood…Chaos Assassin-Starkiller999**

**Haha is that enough for you? Those are all of the stories on my story alert. **

**Hi I will KILL u: It may or may not be a Percianca. I'm going to do another poll to decide if it should be Perlia or Percianca. **

**So what'd you think of this chapter? Did you think it was too fluffy?**

**Read and review please! **

**Until next time**

**-Zoe**


	18. Chapter 18: Friends, I Think?

**I'm baaaaaack! I know I've been away a while, but I've been trying to get my science grades up. I strongly dislike that subject with a fiery passion. Plus, there have been lots of high school preparations. So I haven't really had the time to sit down and write. Sorry guys. **

**Thanks to everyone who added to alert, favorites, and reviewed! Can you believe we have passed 53,000 hits? Oh my gods you all are the best.**

SoulReaper511, MRMRSFakeNameCIAFBI, anonymous, Hi I will KILL u, Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**(go check out their Chaos story)**, Flame P1ckle, Ariel Night, chessrd

**Also thanks to greek-ac-thalassa and Starblade176!**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! **

**Omega POV**

The next morning was bright, awkward, and annoying. Everyone we passed by stared at us with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Several campers tried to attack us. Needless to say, they never got the chance. Don't worry I didn't hurt them…too severely. But mostly I just had to look at them and say, "What do you think you're doing?" and they'd back off quickly. It was kind of funny. I must have really turned into a scary person.

After breakfast with a lot of weird looks from everyone who wasn't at the Big House last night, we went to the amphitheater and retold our story. I noticed that some of the campers who had tried to attack us looked guilty afterwards. But it made me glad in a way since that meant they are prepared for what comes at them. I guess the immortal campers have done some good for them.

Then I made my big announcement and was excited to break the news.

"One more thing," Everyone leaned forward in suspense, ", I was wondering if any of you would like to join our army. But don't be surprised if you don't get in. All recruits must be approved by not only me, but Chaos as well. Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, would you come with us?" There was silence for a couple minutes then some loud cheering for Clarisse. She walked down the stands with a shocked expression on her face, but gratefully accepted. But many of the campers were still shocked at what we were offering. "Come on now! Don't be shy, come down here and see if you can get in."

Annabeth, to my surprise, was the second person to jump down and come up to me. The sun glinted off her blonde hair and I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she is. But then I looked at Bianca and she looked absolutely radiant and regal in the afternoon sun. She caught me looking and gave me a sly smile. I blushed and turned back towards Annabeth.

"If you don't mind Omega, I'd like to come to the Void. Also, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you later?" she asked hopefully. I weighed the pros and cons in my head. _She's still a very good strategist and has changed much since the first day we were here. But I still don't approve of what she did. Sigh, I guess I can't control people's feelings. _I gave her the ok to join us and to speak to her later. Bianca didn't look too happy with the decision, but I knew that she'd eventually accept it.

7 more people came up to me. Lia Sol, daughter of Apollo. Will Hunter, son of Hermes. Abbey Shade, daughter of Aphrodite. Drake Arbor, son of Ares. Travis and Connor Stoll, the sons of Hermes, also came and Katie Gardner because she couldn't bear to part with Travis. Chaos ended up saying yes to all of them. I gave them the orientation and a set of armor and told them they had the rest of the day to say their goodbyes since we were leaving tomorrow.

Annabeth stayed behind after I released everyone from the orientation. Bianca eyed me as she walked away from us and I gave her a slight nod telling her it was fine, I watched her walk back to the cabin.

"Look Omega, I'm really sorry for what I did in the past and I know I made some huge mistakes. I may not sometimes look like I do, but I regret that one day on the beach 104 years ago with every fiber of my being. If I could ever change what I did, I would. But I'm glad that you're happy with Bianca. She deserves you, unlike me. I know we will never be together again, but could we be friends?" I stared into her grey eyes for any signs of her lying to me. But she met my stare evenly and I sighed.

"Okay, I guess we can be friends again. But it doesn't mean I completely 100% forgive you. You'll have to work to earn it. Not to mention it'll be a while before I can trust you again."

"Really? Oh my gods thank you!" she jumped up and hugged me. But she quickly pulled back. "Sorry."

"Yea and don't do that either. Bianca might have to hurt you if she catches you hugging me again. She's very protective of me. Not that I'm complaining," I chuckled.

Her eyes widened comically and she shook her head. "Definitely don't want that happening. Well I should start packing and saying goodbye to Thalia and the other Athena campers and Chiron." She waved goodbye by I stopped her real quick.

"What do you mean? Thalia's coming with us! Nico too. So one less goodbye you'll have to say."

She smiled and ran away. Maybe we can be friends.

**Oh my gosh. I watched the Notebook for the first time this weekend and cried my eyes out at the ending. Doesn't everyone want their own Noah? HE READ HER THEIR LIFE STORY EVERYDAY EVEN IF IT MEANT 5 MINUTES WITH HER! *SOBS* AND THEN THEY DIED WITH EACH OTHER! It was so sad and so sweet! One of the best love stories ever. **

**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER! I think I'll post the new story the same day as the last chapter. So you'll have two things to look forward to.**

**Love you all!**

**-Zoe**


	19. Chapter 19: It's Never Over

**Dun dun duuuuun! IT'S THE FINALY CHAP TER! You have no idea how sad and how happy this makes me. It seems just like yesterday Percy was still in love with Annabeth…. Sigh….. BAKA BAKA BAKA THE FIRST ALICE WAS A GALLANT RED ONE**

**REMEMBER THE POLL IS STILL GOING ON!**

**I DON'T OWN PJO**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE**

**Omega POV**

Home, we're finally going home. All of the army, including the new recruits, stood at the bottom of the walkway, saying our final goodbyes. Everyone was there. The gods, campers, and nature spirits were all gathered in a crowd in front of us. Almost everyone had a similar look of disbelief and grief on their faces. We had been here for only a short time only to leave again, and taking other people away with us.

The gods were obviously sad for them to leave, but you could tell that they were proud of them. Aphrodite clung to Ares and was sniffling, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. She was really upset that Abbey was leaving. Ares did the best he could to comfort her but he's the god of war, not the god of freaking fluffy bunnies. Apollo was whispering a farewell poem to his daughter Lia. I was shocked. Apollo has never been so serious about anything. Except for maybe when Artemis was godnapped. Demeter was giving Katie one final lecture about eating enough cereal and gave her a hug. Hermes was giving his sons some final tips about pranking and stealing. They seemed to savor it all. I watched Annabeth and Athena hugging each other and turned away when I saw Hades and Poseidon coming up to me and Bianca.

"Bianca, my dear, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you and Nico. It's been terrible without him since he was banned from the Underworld and with your spirit "missing". I was lonely and heartbroken without you two after your mother died. I truly loved and missed all of you. So I give both of you full permission to be allowed to shadow travel whenever you want to and visit." He looked wistful and sullen. I felt bad for him. They'll never come see him. We just simply don't have enough time with all of our duties, training, and missions. But there's no way that I was going to tell him that.

Bianca looked pained for a second. Probably thinking the same thing I was. But all she said was, "Thank you, father. I'll make sure to tell Nico." Then she hugged him before he walked away. Hopefully he was going to ask Nico for forgiveness from his past deeds.

Then Poseidon turned towards me. "Omega, once again I want to say how sorry I am. And I really do love you. It kills me to see you go after being away for so long. Things changed the last time you were gone and it wasn't for the better," he whispered.

"I'll miss you too dad. But I have to go. It's my new life and I love it. I have a family with Chaos and get to save lives without having the pressure of any big prophecies. But you don't have to worry, I could never forget my family here." His smile wavered a little and I grasped his shoulder before taking Bianca's hand and walking up the walkway.

I just stood there and gazed at what I was leaving behind, again. Camp Half Blood was a little battered after the war but for the first time since I left the place, I saw its beauty. The landscaping was great, but it's the people I appreciated. Sure, I still hated most of their guts. But I of all people should know that we can change.

Looking to the left and right, I saw lots of tears coming from everyone. It all felt a little unreal. Haha as if being a demigod was actually normal. We were leaving and I had finally come to terms with almost all of my problems in such a limited amount of time. It went by too quickly. Isn't it weird that I want to come back again someday?

"Omega, are you coming, or do we have to leave you here?" Bianca smirked.

"Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily." and I flashed a quick smile, "Let's go home."

**Well that's it! That was the ending! Or is it? Just kidding yea it is. You all have been the best readers EVAR! Wouldn't be anywhere without all of you. If you're looking for a Chaos story, I'm writing a new one. I think it's going to be better since I'm going to be taking time and reading carefully. **

**Love you all,**

**-Zoe**


End file.
